oldandsfandomcom-20200216-history
Raven
'Overview' The leader of a group that had claimed to be the Scioni, who turned out to have just been using the name to force criminals to submit to him through fear. 'Physical Appearance' A tall, wiry man. His face is twisted into a permenant arrogant smirk. His hair and clothes are of the latest noble styles. 'Personality' A great love of the finer things in life motivate his every action. He is not bad with a blade, but would prefer to have others fight for him. He is a skilled manipulator as he possesses a confident attitude that leads other to have faith in what he says. 'Backstory' At one point he was a weaponsmith in the city of Auria. The money didn't allow him to live as he desired so he set off to find his place in the world. At some point, he became aware of the organization Scioni. He went to Tigress and using the name of the Scioni to inflict fear he organized many of the criminal gangs into one. He made up some crude badges to help add some legitimacy to his group. To the smarter among his subordinates, who could tell the badges weren't right, he simply claimed that they were temporary until they recieved the real marks from the Scioni. With his large following, he began to force everyone in Tigress to either join him. The people were left only with the options of joining, fleeing the town, or trying to fight (usually with poor results). Only the dwarven district held out against his influence, though Raven felt it was only a matter of time before they succumbed as well. With the town under his control, he began setting himself up for the lifestyle he dreamed of. He acquired a large house in the old district for himself and began to fill it with all the finest possessions he could acquire. However he knew a fine home meant nothing if it was among ruins, so he began to order his men into a reconstruction project of the town, hoping to restore it to at least a fraction of its former glory, starting with the old district. 'Campaign Log' The Party came into his knowledge after his men reported that they had been fought out of the dwarven district by them. Raven considered it a minor setback. He was surprised when a message arrived saying that the Party wished to speak with him. Thinking that he might somehow convince them to join his group he invited them to come speak. They saw through his lies and he was unable to convince them of his connection to the Scioni. In the middle of thier discussion they were interrupted by She'k Helmes and some soldiers of Vesta. His men were defeated and he tried to flee through an escape tunnel, but it had not yet been finished. The small area did give him an advantage in dealing with his pursuing foes and he was able to seriously wound Sam Fariman and Marcus Hildebrand before finally being subdued and captured. He was held by dwarves until She'k had the chance to interrogate him and was then put into the custody of the Vesta military. She'k suggested to the party that he will likely hang. While in the prison interviewing Atarack, the party came across Raven in one the nearby cells. He called to thier attention, though they wanted nothing more to do with him. He claimed to have information regarding Marcus concerning the time period in which his memories were lost, saying that Marcus was the one whom he had first head the word "Scioni." The party agreed to free him in exchange for the information. When initial attempts to sneak him out led to the party being pursued through the prison, Raven suggested that they could escape through an entrance to the sewers. One prison riot later and they were free. Raven kept his end of the bargain and explained that he had met Marcus in Pacil after trying to sell the villagers fake ogre-charms, a business that Marcus quickly shut down. He mentioned that Marcus was passing through town at that point do to some mysterious business concering the Scioni, and that he had made good friends with the innkeeper, who might know more about what Marcus was up to out the time. The Party was still reluctant to let Raven go free, and threatened that if he best return to Auria and resume his honest life if he knew what was best for him before they let him go on his way. Category:NPC